Patrolling the Corridors
by timelordroots
Summary: Hermione is fulfilling her prefect duties when a certain red-head disrupts her post. Fred/Hermione oneshot.


**A/N: **This is like the most common Fremione fanfic, you know the prefect and the prankster moment. But I wanted to rewrite my own, so um yeah.

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Don't own anything but the plot.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger patrolled the corridors of Hogwarts intently, walking in a rhythm, looking left and right, back and forth every once every while.<p>

Hermione was probably the only Hogwarts prefect that patrols the hallways these days, but she was so absorbed and caught up in being one, she enforced the rules sternly. After minutes more of silent walking in a pattern, Hermione was starting to feel a bit drowsy. All day, she would take feet-long notes and fill her brain with countless facts for her O.W.L.s on endless hours. Soon enough, her eyelids felt like boulders begging to droop to a close, threatening to drowse away.

What snapped her out of her reverie was the sound of loud footsteps, not even attempting to conceal their steps, the person humming an obnoxious tune. The bookworm's eyes snapped open, eyes following the sound of the steps and bad singing. She soon saw a faint shadow illuminated by the small light given off by the torches attached to the ancient walls. It rapidly grew larger as the figure came closer to where Hermione stood. Hermione straightened the shiny prefect badge perched atop of her school robes; eyes fixed on the mysterious shadow, but rolled her eyes when she recognized the lanky and tall figure of one of the Weasley twins.

The red-head soon came into full view, with various articles of food wrapped in his arms. Hermione recognized the twin as Fred when his eyes gazed in her direction unconcernedly, a toothy grin playing on his lips. She registered before after being with them a lot, considering being at the Burrow a lot because of Ron, that Fred's eyes tended to be more of an azure blue, whilst George's was a bit darker, cobalt blue. Hermione found Fred's light blue orbs incredibly intriguing, but tried to cover it up. She only just realized she had been lost in his ocean of eyes and didn't even notice the sly smirk pasted on his lips or his witty comments when he saw her.

"Granger? Can you hear me?" Fred asked after a few minutes of intense staring from her, flapping his arms around in an attempt to get her attention after setting down his food. Hermione's trance was quickly destroyed when his cheerful voice came into hearing range. Her cheeks heated up into a red mess, and she shook her head as if water was in her ears, but a little more than needed, her intention to get her wild untamed hair to cover up her cheeks.

"Yes, sorry, I'm just a bit sleepy is all. A lot of studying today." Hermione replied quickly, hoping that was enough. Fred's eyes suggested he didn't believe her, and he was aware that she was ogling at his eyes.

Hermione, on the other hand, felt completely daft for forgetting the matter at hand in the first place, and changed the topic as quickly as it started. "Hold on just a second, Fred Weasley. What are _you _doing at this time? It's after curfew." She said with an air of bossiness.

Fred shrugged without care, a bit surprised as to why Hermione was acting as if this was the first time he, or with George, wandered Hogwarts after curfew. "Was hungry, went to the kitchens. What about you, then?" He countered, although he already knew the answer, judging from her prefect badge, which glinted so brightly, it looked like she cleaned it for hours on end. It was hard to miss, really. He did it just to annoy her.

Hermione scoffed in exasperation, and pointed to her badge. "I'm a prefect, I'm patrolling the corridors, of course. It's my duty. And you're not authorized to be wandering Hogwarts alone at this late hour. That'll be 10 points from Gryffindor."

Fred, instead of being alarmed by the loss of points, grinned from ear to ear, decided was the best time to proclaim his undying love for her (maybe not, but it was a start) and stepped closer to the fifth year, making her instinctively step back with every step he took, until she hit a dead end by the wall. "Oh really, Granger? Taking away points from your own house?" He whispered. By now, Fred was standing right in front of her, making Hermione incredibly uncomfortable. She felt an involuntary shiver run down her spine at the feel of his breath on her neck.

"Y-yes, it's only fair, of course…" Hermione stammered, trying to inch her way out of Fred's way. Fred only smirked and leaned even closer, if that was possible. Their proximity was so close; their bodies were practically pressed against each other.

"You need to relax, Granger, you work all too hard." Fred said cheekily, eyes darting to her lips for a fraction of a second before settling them on her beautiful brown eyes.

Hermione felt it was just in the moment, but her emotions took over, and, feeling her Gryffindor courage shine through, leaned over and crashed her lips with his. A bit surprised, but happily responding quickly, Fred was on cloud nine. He automatically wrapped an arm around her waist, pressing her closer, the other supporting her chin. Hermione, on the other hand, had her hands tangled in his fiery red hair, which barely passed his ears. Fred soon asked for permission to enter her mouth, which she eagerly granted access to, the two entering a long, deep, passionate kiss. Albeit the moment could've lasted ages, the two were in desperate need of air, and broke apart in reluctance with ragged breaths on both parties, leaning their foreheads against the other. After a comfortable silence, Hermione was the first to speak up.

"I suppose I'll let this one slide." And with that, she fixed her robes and her badge again, and sauntered off to the common room, feeling a wave of courage wash over her. That left Fred to gather his food distractedly, his mind already on asking her out tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm so uncreative because my other one-shot, _Awe_, sort of ended like this one, you know with Hermione acting with all swagger and stuff. Yeah lol.


End file.
